Markum McGragor's Journal - Night Savers Adventurer's Fighter
Physical Discrption of Markum McGragor by Markum Markum is a six foot male, with short brown hair and hazel colored eyes, his skin is lightly tanned, and his muscles are thick showing years of training. He wears chain mail armor, and carries a wooden shield on his back under a deep purple cloak. On his left hip hangs the longsword he was given by Master Felbrow upon completing his training. On his right hip is the light crossbow, on his right back hip is the quiver for the crossbow bolts. Markum also dresses in common clothes, that are deep purple pants, a light blue shirt, brown shoes, and the deep purple cloak that he seems to always wear. If anyone asks, the cloak was made by his mother on the day he went to Master Felbrow. In his pocket, at all times, Markum carries a small wooden dove that Alenmore had given him two days after their first night together. Markum can often be seen playing with this dove. Markum’s face is strong with a round chin, high cheekbones, a nose that seems just a little smaller than an average man’s nose. My Life Story, not in its entirety but as close as I can recall it: Markum was born and raised in the fishing town of Serazin near the Dustwynd Forest that sits to the Northwest of the town. A river ran to the east of the town, which is why Serazin was able to develop to the state of a small town. Here Markum McGragor was born to a fisherman father and a seamstress mother. He was raised learning the lay of the land from his father, and from his mother kindness and compassion. While growing up, Markum knew he wasn’t like other boys who were interested in girls, he liked the same sex and this was hard for him growing up in this town whose population didn’t know how to handle a young teenager that would rather date boys than girls. So to his great boon, his father sent Markum to a family friend in the Dustwynd Forest, who was a skilled fighter of his time. Markum learned from this man, Nathenal Felbrow, the skill of a sword, and how to kill with it. Master Felbrow accepted Markum for all that he was, and this is what led to Markum meeting his first love. Master Felbrow had other students there, one of them is another gay boy by the name of Alenmore Nenvar, who came from Porte Sylver. Markum and Alenmore hit it off on the first day becoming fast friends, and both boys were the same age of 17 years old when they met. Markum, one day had expressed interest in Alenmore as more than a friend and while Alenmore was more shy about his feelings about other men, he did express his interest in Markum. One night after some mead and a long day of training, the pair went off somewhere quiet and shared a romantic night together, under the stars and by morning, both were in love. This romantic relationship would last for a few years, Markum and Alenmore were an inseparable pair and eventually Master Felbrow pronounced the two of them trained and ready to face the challenges of the world. Markum took Alenmore back to his home town of Serazin, which he had been visiting off and on for the time of his training, and introduced him to his family, sadly he was rejected for this and told never to return home. Markum and Alenmore left, though they did not leave Serazin. Instead, Markum began to do odd jobs around the town, taking care of Dire Rats and hunting small game with a light crossbow. At one point, a sahugin pirate ship appears off the coast and Markum along with Master Felbrow, Alenmore and other fighters gathered and fended off the pirates raid. During the fight Markum learns one of the defenders of Serazin is a bandit and is doing this merely for gold. Afterword the battle done and the heroes of Serazin now resting, Markum catches Alenmore speaking to this bandit. Alenmore, who still loves Markum and would love to be with him, tell’s Markum his life isn’t in Serazin, there is world to see and things to do. Markum agrees, but doesn’t understand why Alenmore would want to join with men who do what they please no matter the law. The day Alenmore left Markum was the day Markum decided he would stop living for himself and start living for others. He left Serazin and booked passage to Centauris Port, from there he travelled across that land, surviving as he could, making his way to Two River’s Village. As he travels, he does whatever he can to help others, to give kind words, to give guidance to youth, to help some build their homes, build their defenses, to fend off small monsters and hunt game. Markum makes enough to book passage from Two River’s Village to Hammerfist Port, here he walks into the town, it took him a year to get to this point, he is now 20 years old, the love of his life, Alenmore had been out of his life for over a year and Bahamut only knew where his love was now or even what he was up to. Markum did a daily prayer on his journey to Bahamut, for guidance and protection for others every morning upon waking and every evening before bedding down.